MISERA
|birth_place=Phoenix, Arizona |resides= Paradise Valley, Arizona |names='MISERA' Damian MISERA |height=6 ft 3 in (1.93 m) |weight=220 lb (99 kg) |billed= Phoenix, Arizona |trainer=Akira Kai Cervantes de Ventura Robbie Scott's Gym Shigetaka Hayashi |debut= 2007 |retired= }} Damian Noah Osteros '''(born September 2, 1986) is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial arts artist, better known by his ring name '''MISERA. He is currently signed to VALOR Wrestling where he is set to debut at VALOR X. Osteros began his professional wrestling career on the American independent circuit, primarily with Global Wrestling Association (GWA), where he was invited by his cousin Anthony Wheeler. Throughout his indepedent career, Osteros won several championships including three World Championships. After returning from training with NAHMO and JP Masters in Thailand in April 2017, Osteros would show more "full contact" strikes in his arsenal. He has also implemented his knowledge in the basics of Lethwei Boxing and expanded on his abilities in Muay Thai during his training in Robbie Scott's Gym, which came to be a strong foundation in his wrestling style, often referred to as shoot style. Early life MISERA was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. He attended the Green Way High School in Phoenix, Arizona, where he was an amateur kickboxer competing at national level, compiling a record of 9-1 with 4 knockouts as an amateur, until he graduated in 2003. After graduating, MISERA joined TITLE Boxing Club Ahwatukee in Phoenix, Arizona, where he was an assistant coach in Muay Thai until he left in 2007. Professional wrestling career School and training (2000 – 2007) FILL Independent scene (2007 – 2011) Global Wrestling Association FILL Ring of Chaos FILL All Original Wrestling FILL Robbie Scott's Gym Training in Japan (2011 – 2013) FILL Return to the independent scene (2013 – 2014) Pro Wrestling Revolution FILL TIGR Pro FILL Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling FILL Enter the Vagabond (2014 – 2016) Travelling with Brent Delivine FILL Melbourne Victoria Wrestling FILL Fighting World Championships FILL Return to Robbie Scott's Gym FILL Training in Thailand (2016 – 2017 FILL VALOR Wrestling (2017 - present) On May 12, 2017 the official Twitter account of VALOR Wrestling reported that MISERA had signed with the company and is set to debut at VALOR X against an unknown opponent. In-wrestling Finishing moves * Burakku Sunrise ''(Vertical brainbuster) - 2009 - present * ''Shing Ink (Running single leg front dropkick) - 2011 - present * White Akuma's Pursuit (Guillotine choke) - 2007 - 2013; used as a signture thereafter Signature moves * Back fist * Dragon sleeper * FOXDIE (Diving double foot stomp); adopted from Brent Delivine * High knee * Multiple kick variations ** Enzuigiri ** Drop ** Front ** Roundhouse; sometimes to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent ** Soccer * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop ** Butterfly ** German ** Half-hatch ** Seishin-Plex (Leg hook belly-to-back) * Owari-Lock ''(Arm trap cross-legged STF) * Sleeper hold * Uranage side slam; sometimes as a wrist-clutch variation '''With Brent Delivine' * Kegareta Karisuma (Simultaneous diving double foot stomps from opposed turnbuckles) 'Nicknames' * "The New Retro" * "The Vagabond" 'Entrances themes' * "Run Wild" by Black Box Revelation * "Change (In the House of Flies)" by Deftones * [https://youtu.be/TEFKZ-7x7xU "Nightcall" by Kavinsky] Championships and accomplishments * Global Wrestling Association ** GWA Platinum Championship (1 time) * All Original Wrestling ** AOW World Championship (1 time) ** AOW Undisputed Championship (1 time) * Ring of Chaos ** RoC Television Championship (1 time) ** RoC Pure Championship (1 time) ** RoC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Professional record NYA. Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling Category:PS4 Category:Trainers